


【仙藤】爱莫能助

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 无间道prao？没做功课，根据我看港剧的经验瞎写。本质言情。乱撒狗血。主旨推歌。
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036
Kudos: 1





	1. 01、藤真·一个人飞

{——你快问我，我近来可好——}

暖气不知疲倦地烘着屋子每一个角落，藤真健司吹干头发，伸手进被窝探了探，新买的电热毯果然不错，收拾好报到用的文件，将衣物叠放整齐，关上电源，抱着暖水袋将自己卷入备好的温热中。

一双脚却久久捂不暖，藤真辗转反侧，被窝里的热气似乎也跟着散了许多，他有些后悔，好容易将脚泡得热了作甚要耽搁到凉呢？哪怕在暖气充盈的室内，他还是很怕冷。

闹钟响了。

藤真向来睡得浅，每日清晨几乎与铃声同时清醒。

对着镜子抚摸新生的须根，藤真微微皱眉，打上剃须泡沫，顺手将另一瓶扔进垃圾桶，犹豫再三，拉开又推上抽屉，剃须刀总不会过期。

早餐是咖啡加清粥，洒些调味小鱼干，有些奇怪的搭配，但藤真喜欢了很多年，以至每次回神奈川都得特意走一趟湘南买上许多小鱼干囤着。

在西装外罩一件厚风衣，藤真裹好围巾，出门上班。

等电梯时正好碰上对门的岩田，礼貌问候之后便沉默着进入电梯，到达停车场，岩田忽然拦住藤真：“上次说的事，藤真先生考虑得如何？”

“我不喜欢联谊活动。”藤真说，为每个新邻居办“迎新联谊”是管委会惯例，请帖已在藤真家信箱里吃灰好多天，“所有，我都不喜欢，也不会参加。”

岩田说：“藤真先生误会了，我只是想感谢藤真先生……”

“嗯？”藤真想了会儿，“哦，那件事啊，”岩田刚搬来几天就被闯空门，是藤真将小偷扭送进了派出所，“举手之劳，不必放在心上。”说着已打开车门。

“无论如何，请藤真先生务必赏面！”岩田执着地挡在他身前，“否则我不会安乐。”大声补充，“一辈子！”

“那好吧。”藤真被他闹得哭笑不得，偏巧岩田长了一张让他狠不下心的脸，“我喜欢吃鳗鱼。”

岩田开心地笑起来，紧握住藤真手：“择日不如撞日，就今天吧，我买好食材等藤真先生下班来我家……”

“你家？”不着痕迹脱开对方的触碰。

“嗯，我厨艺很好的，所以想请藤真先生……”岩田支吾着，“……不方便吗？”

“没有，我只是不太习惯。”藤真潜意识里有些不舒服，看着岩田那张脸，却终于没有拒绝，“不过应该没关系……就下班等。”说罢侧开岩田，“但现在请先让我去上班，谢谢。”

岩田慌忙让道，又一把拉住藤真：“可以留个电话吗？”

藤真示意岩田拿出电话，在键盘上按了几下，拨号，口袋里便有震动响起，最后追问：“还有事么？”

岩田拨浪鼓似的摇头，藤真终于坐进车里，隔窗与他简单挥手，便不再多耽。

等藤真走远，岩田摆弄着电话，得意地笑了，快速拨号：“老姜，给我准备点东西。”

趁等红灯的空闲，藤真拿出手机将这件事设了个提醒，免得自己忘记。今天是他调入情报科的第一日，怕是有的忙。

藤真早早来到办公室，把文件和摆设按自己的习惯整理好，随后边看档案边等同事。

全优毕业，留洋归来，火箭飞升，不到五年时间便被破格提到如今的位置，藤真自认有真才实学，却也不能全盘否认多少沾了高官父亲的光，毕竟他的机会总比别人来得更容易一些，也更安全一些。

与新上司和同事互相打过招呼，藤真被单独布置了任务——接替不幸身故的浅野警官成为某位卧底的联络人。

“你之前在侦缉科表现一直很出色，履历非常漂亮，”小野长官对这位人也十分漂亮的“警界之光”早有耳闻，他们上层之间当然也有些心照不宣的议论，“但这条长线我们排布了八年，眼看即将成功收网，我不希望出现任何差错，你明白吗？”

“明白。”

“卧底档案是高度机密，除我本人之外，只能有各自的联络人知晓，明白？”

“明白。”藤真郑重接过，他很清楚这几页纸里可能就是一个人的一生。

“三天后安排你们见面。”

回到办公室，藤真打开文件袋，翻开第一页，手上的重量忽然沉得抬不起，瞳孔陡然收缩，紧咬牙根：“嘶……啊……”藤真不断深呼吸，长期的训练使他迅速恢复冷静，他亲历过生死大案，当然知道在他们的工作中“私情是大忌”，胸口却逐渐气闷到爆炸，“真是个混蛋啊……”

总算维持基本的效率与姿态到收工，藤真驱车回家。

站在空荡荡的大厅中，藤真意兴阑珊，久违地打开酒柜，也不用杯子，对着瓶猛灌进喉咙，提示铃僵硬地响起，藤真果然不记得与岩田有约，他的指尖浮在拨号键上，想告诉岩田改天吧，却满脑子都是那张明晃晃期待着自己对他回应的脸，到底是不忍，勉力提起精神，敲开岩田家的门：“你好。”

“还以为藤真先生会爽约呢。”岩田玩笑着把藤真请进屋里，他不止准备了藤真提及的鳗鱼，还有一份豪华寿司船，以及成排的酒，“不知道藤真先生钟意哪种，就都备了些。”

“我不喝酒。”藤真闪过刻意靠近的岩田，眉头越皱越紧。

岩田搓搓鼻子：“明明浑身都是伏特加的味道啊。”

藤真摇头，面有愠色：“我不必向你解释。请把鳗鱼饭给我好吗？”

岩田将餐盒递过去，怕当真惹恼了藤真，好容易制造的机会，可不能放走。

“我可以开始吃了吗？”

“可以，请，请！”

“小鱼干？”

“啊？”岩田一愣，看向藤真雾蒙蒙的眼睛，再看鳗鱼覆盖下米饭里星星点点的碎末，心虚地说，“啊……是啊。”

藤真呼吸一滞，不止长得像啊……

豁然起身：“我有些不舒服，还是改次再约吧，我请。”藤真感觉到酒精开始在身体里叫嚣，他必须保持清醒才能护住心里的秘密。

“等一等！”

“实在对不起。”藤真甩开岩田，没再多看一眼。

岩田凝视着这个他肖想了许久的人在他面前关上沉重的门，愤怒地掀了桌子：“老姜，给我准备几个漂亮的，我现在过来。……这鳗鱼饭是谁做的？加个屁小鱼干啊！难吃哭了都！……还有什么破事等我过来说，记得要漂亮的啊，我现在燥得很！”

藤真嗤笑自己幼稚，为何时隔多年仍会被那张脸诱惑，小鱼干的味道残留在舌尖，耳廓染过他的呼吸，掌心附着他的温度……是岩田吗？恶心！藤真跌跌撞撞冲进厕所，抱着马桶疯狂干呕，他确实不喝酒，酒精对他来说只是无可奈何时的助眠剂，和情绪崩溃前的泄洪闸，毫无趣味可言，“至少还没到需要吃药的地步，光是这点就已经比许多人幸运了。”他总是这样为自己开脱，也会容忍自己偶尔的放纵，毕竟理智线绷太紧会断，但像今天这样显然不智，他甚至忘了贴醒酒贴。

到此为止吧，明天还要上班，醒酒贴也该补仓了。

藤真打开电脑，输入密码：“彰”，里面有一个藤真为自己建立的私密文件夹，按下确定键，文件夹被删除，藤真又用其他方式彻底清扫了几遍，返回桌面，背景是清晨时分的湘南海岸。

藤真闭上眼，那些图像与文字早烂熟于心，他自嘲地想，八年，细胞都更新一循环有余，关于那个人的记忆却依旧活跃在每一个细枝末节中，不时打扰着他竭力营造的正常生活，情感与理智始终在争斗，年年月月，周而复始，何必呢？

——

“199x年12月31日，毫无征兆，莫名其妙一句“不爱”，我被甩了。真会挑时间，趁我在洗澡。我摔倒了，他没有扶。好冷。

新年1月1日，疼得没法，叫救护车，骨裂，住院。一夜未眠。收到信息：“已搬，勿扰。”勿扰？

2日，终于想起，那天之前他问过我倘若我们分开，“我能接受的理由，有且仅有一个。”是我亲口赋予他抛弃我的权利，“不纠缠”是他要的允诺。莫非蓄谋已久。更冷了。一夜未眠。他那天和谁在讲电话？

3日，父亲来了，问我冷不冷。幼年的我被绑匪锁在冰箱，被救出时已经没有生命迹象，可我活了下来，并且没有畏寒以外的后遗症，多么幸运，无奈父亲始终内疚。申请回家休养，医院太冷，时刻在发抖。

4日，得想想办法，太冷了。不必给父母添麻烦，撑一撑。

5日，假装一切正常。

……

20日，搬回公寓，暖气开到最大，做一切可行的运动，体温上升，汗流不止，却依旧冷。

……

2月5日，连夜雨，路过S街后巷，有人在做爱。我当然知道我们从来不是唯一的。同样的时间地点，同样的天气，连姿势都大同小异，我隐在墙角，静静听着缠紧雨声的呻吟，“学长的身体里很热呢”。我干嘛记这些。失恋创伤后遗症？笑。

6日，拔了电话线，避免发酒疯。

……

2月10日，不能酗酒，更不能嗑药，我很强，我可以。

……

14日，一切正常。

15日，收拾出他遗落的一些东西，全数归还。至于抽屉里的情趣用品和各种口味的保险套……我总不至于单身到过期吧？

……

20日，邮递退件，查无此人。拨号，忙音。

21日，我要保持冷静。

22日，冷静，动动脑子。

23日，关我什么事，我都被甩了。

24日，收到留言：请你走吧。在仅有我们两人的加密聊天室。上条记录是三年前2月5日，一个定位地址，S街后巷。在我人生最不堪的时刻最先想到的那个人是他。

25日，他太了解我。去他妈的。

26日，同意出国进修。

27日，一切正常。

……

3月，胃穿孔，住院。

……

4月，学做饭，他的字真丑。

……

一切正常。

健康最紧要。

……

6月，夏天真的来了吗？

……

遭遇无差别杀人事件，左腹被击穿，制服歹徒，获得荣誉。拒绝采访，会被看到。

不要小看我，不要妄想用我威胁任何人。

如果我也一样了解他。

……

8月10日，回神奈川，叙旧。提及他，所有人的印象都停留在高中年代。我和他都极擅长保密，滴水不漏。比如他的资料显示高中毕业就全家移民，而我和一个“太空人”同居了三年。耍得我够了。

11日，湘南海产店长还记得我，五年前他带我来过一次而已。

12日，给他留言：趁我还在日本，给你最后一次机会，说实话。

13日，聊天室已永久关闭。

……

20日，早班飞机，必备品之外只带了一包小鱼干。

……

9月1日，小鱼干吃完了。

2日，心情不好，答应联谊。

3日，被下药，压抑愤怒，不能杀人。他们不必知道上一次这么做的人被我打到三个月出不了院，连屁都不敢放。

冲凉水，又想起那个雨天。他把我捡回去，在我的公寓里，像养猫一样养着我。我们亲吻，做爱，用身体生火，直到三年后熄灭。

4日，正常上课。手臂被无意碰了一下。止不住恶心，吐了。PTSD？

5日，恶心。幼年的事，少年的事，三年前的事，前两天的事，我的事，他的事。不要小看我啊，混蛋。恶心。

……

好恶心。

……

一直吐。

……

恶心。

……

10月，走不出来，看心理医生。

……

内在暴躁、表象温和，情感混乱、逻辑清晰，很不正常。

重新开始打球，似乎有效。

……

一切触碰都会让我恶心。但我已可以自控。

……

梦见他，别碰我。

……

11月，不能这样下去。

……

12月31日，最冷一天。

新年1月1日，我会好的。

……

没必要。

不，会好的。

……

如果是他，会怎么做呢？

想他干嘛。

……

我很好。

……

学业正常，课余做义工，没有我不擅长的事情。

……

好得不得了。

……

新年7月，回日本，不能再拖了。

……

8月1日，去广岛，看IH赛。

……

当然没有遇见他。

我怎么回事？

……

10日，搬回空置两年的公寓，我还是喜欢这里。

11日，把他留在我这儿的全部物件、相片存进银行保险柜，忘不掉就收收好。不强求，但也不畏惧回忆。

……

8月20日，回神奈川，海鲜过敏，住院。以前不会。

21日，旧书里的字条：“怪你过份美丽”，都是屁话。

……

9月，正式加入警队。

……

积极工作很有效。

……

一切正常，排除冷……和恶心。

……

12月31日，我好像看见他了，在瞄准镜里。

新年1月1日，一夜未眠。

……

协助抓捕悍匪，双方火并，子弹擦过发梢，走马灯一片空白。

左耳失聪，不确定暂时还是永久。

没关系，好得很。

……

升职。

……

案件重构，是同性情杀，找到线索，劝嫌疑人自首，把他从自杀边缘拉回来，缝了十几针，有点痛。

……

参与指挥制服暴动，我最讨厌被威胁。

……

升职。

……

小鱼干寄来了。

……

一切正常。

……

200x年12月31日，怎么才能把过期的情感丢掉？

……

4月12日，多部门协作，破获有史以来最大数目毒品犯罪。对方持有重型武器，火力很强，警方牺牲了很多人。殓房，浅野警官把外套借给我，是我掩饰的不好吗？

……

10月31日，浅野警官被害，疑犯当场被捕，只有一句话：“叛徒都该死。”疑犯是浅野警官做卧底时亲手逮捕的帮会成员之一，二十年徒刑让他更加偏执与疯癫。我要保持专业。

……

11月5日，浅野警官葬礼，小野长官说浅野警官临终前希望我能接替他的工作，问我是否愿意，我没有立即回复。远山上有人。

……

12月31日，我好像又见到他了，在商场玻璃反射中，左拥右抱。看电视里各地庆祝新年，第几年了？回复小野长官：同意调职。

新年1月1日，发现抽屉还有一把剃须刀忘记送走，以及他惯用的剃须泡沫。算了。冷。一夜未眠。

……

5日，我在窗口看见他了。不是他。是新搬来的邻居。二十出头的年纪，和当年的他很像。在这种时候？玩我吗？

6日，笑起来很像，眼神不像。

7日，个子矮了一些，我可以平视他，不像。

8日，感觉不像。

……

15日，对门一直在约我，我疯了才会想找替身，下作。

……

20日，不是他，长得再像，都不是。

……

噩梦。

……

插曲而已。

从来不会阻碍我。

……

2月1日，我想做的事，没有能难倒我的。”

——

所以说何必呢？答案始终没变过。

藤真盯着屏幕里那片海，在脑海中全文替换每一个“他”，缓缓打出今天的记录：“2月2日，囿于原地。我绝不会原谅你，仙道彰。”

三日后见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌：big4《爱莫能助》；李克勤《一个人飞》；麦家瑜《好得很》


	2. 02、仙道·也曾相识

{——假如每天的清晨，能随晨曦吻着你，这生将多么兴奋——}

“仙道先生，大少吩咐谁都不能……”酒店经理的声音渐渐低下来，吞一口唾沫，递出备用房卡，“23楼B。”

助手吉泽迅速摁下电梯，直上23楼。

仙道彰看着不断跳跃的指示灯，冷漠地说：“主动或被动消失，让他自己选一个。再有下次，做选择题的就是你。”

吉泽打了个寒颤。

“开门。”仙道快步走进卧室，一把将岩田从一堆莺莺燕燕中拎出来扔进浴室，抄起水龙头对着他猛冲，“还燥吗？”

岩田咬牙切齿喘粗气，愤懑地死盯着仙道，性冷淡都他妈是变态。

“说话，”仙道居高临下看着他，“还燥吗？”

岩田被冷水浇得瑟瑟发抖，作案工具软踏踏垂在胯间，杀人的心都有，偏是敢怒不敢言。

“说话！”仙道呵斥道，强行压抑着怒火，皮笑肉不笑地问，“还燥吗？”平调却格外阴恻恻。

“不……”岩田浑身爬满鸡皮疙瘩，颤巍巍地回答，“不燥了……”

“洗干净出来见我。”仙道丢下这句话便带上拉门走回客厅。

仙道点根烟，靠在沙发里懒懒地看着电视新闻。

——

两小时前。

仙道系着围裙在后厨炸天妇罗，吉泽冲进来：“老大，找到大少了！”

“人呢？”

“大少的跟踪和反跟踪技术都是您亲自教的，所以……”

“所以是我的错咯？”仙道关了火，抽出筷子细心摆盘，示意服务生端走，低头擦手，“害你们又丢人了，是吧？”

“也不算……”吉泽手指厨房外，“绑回来一个，就是您最讨厌的那个，绰号‘老姜’的。”

仙道解下围裙叠好交给吉泽，下巴微挑：“先带上去打五分钟，避开要害，我喝杯水就来。”

“把我的警告当耳旁风，是吧？”仙道花式把玩着弹簧匕首，指尖一转刀尖飞插进老姜身前三寸，“既然听不见，耳朵就别要了吧，自己选，左边还是右边。”

老姜裤裆一热，稀稀拉拉渗出水来。

“膀胱也不好吗？”吉泽按住老姜的脖子把他的脸压在地毯上，“这可是限量版哦，很贵的。”

“放手。”仙道看向吉泽，“无论何种境地，至少为彼此保留最起码的尊严，我好像说过不止一遍吧？吉泽，你跟我这么多年，耳朵也不好了？”

吉泽慌忙放手，扭头吩咐手下：“带他去换条裤子，顺便把地毯清理一下。”撇着嘴不大不小地嘟囔，“老大，您总是在小的们面前训我，考虑过我的尊严吗？”

“待会儿下楼做你最喜欢的龙虾餐，好不好？”仙道倒是擅长恩威并施，偶尔还会学着某位前辈拍拍队友屁股以资鼓励，“对了，你们是在哪儿逮到他的？”

“店里啊。”吉泽说，“我们收到风，老姜打着大少的旗号找人买嗨药，刚准备布控抓他，他居然跑来投诉鳗鱼饭难吃，开什么玩笑，那鳗鱼饭可是老大亲自做的……”

“你说他买什么？”

“鳗鱼饭啊，还有寿司船……”

“不是！”

吉泽被吓了一激灵：“哦！K粉，还有GHB，也就是迷奸水。”

“我早晚被你们这群人气死！”仙道长叹，拧着鼻梁，实在头疼，“他是打着大少的旗号买的，还是帮大少买的？”

吉泽揪过老姜：“回答！”

“是……”老姜惊魂未定，“是……大少要的……”

“混账！你竟敢带大少嗑药！”仙道怒不可遏，“第几次？”

“不是的！”老姜感觉裤子又要湿了，连连摇头，“大少不嗑药，他就要了迷奸水，因为有个人……大少追了快一个月还没碰过手，所以……我就给大少出主意……而且是男人，貌似有头有脸的……不用担心他报警……”

“男人？大少什么时候喜欢男人了？”吉泽下意识八卦道，瞥一眼仙道，默默闭嘴。

老姜自顾自继续：“最后也没成，那个人吃了一口鳗鱼饭就走了……好像是因为加了小鱼干，难吃哭了……”

仙道问：“大少现在人在哪儿？”

“大少说他很燥，我照他吩咐找了几个漂亮的……在酒店……”

吉泽又忍不住追问：“你找的男的女的？”

“有男有女，把最漂亮的都叫过去了……”老姜哆嗦着，“但可能还是不够……毕竟比那个人差太多了……”

吉泽好奇心爆棚：“那个人是谁？大少怎么认识他的？你有照片吗？竟然让大少连性向都变了……”弱弱地看向仙道，心想没准也能治治老大的性冷淡。

老姜拿出手机翻相片，不迭道：“12月31日，大少带俩小姑娘逛商场的时候碰上的，大少看着他，他看着玻璃反射中的大少，大少就心动了，演唱会也不看了，一路跟着他回公寓，过两天就搬进他家对面空屋，但是人家压根不理他……哦，照片，是个大美人……”

——

岩田跪坐仙道跟前，从未感受过如此的压迫力，且无比确信这股压迫来自滔天的怒火。

仙道凝视岩田，并未如何动作，沉重缓慢地抬起手，揉了揉岩田湿软的头发：“我跟你说过多少遍了，犯法的事不能做。”

“我妈都死了十几年了，您能不能别总拿舅舅的身份压我？严格来讲，我是老板，你是下属……而且……”岩田鼓起勇气悄声反抗，“我们是黑社会诶，不做犯法的事，难道天天组团上街扶老奶奶过马路啊？你自己都出出进进好几回了……”

“我一定会有报应的。”午夜新闻播报着浅野警官被害案审理结果，仙道掐灭烟头，站起身，背对岩田，望向窗外，夜晚街头灯火辉煌，“但你不一样，你不是黑社会，你的底子很干净，所以……离那些猪朋狗友远点，你不必非要做律师或医生，但至少……要做个健康的好人，绝对不要作奸犯科。这是姐姐的心愿，也是我的。”稍顿，“夏威夷那边我已经都打点好了，你准备一下，我让吉泽买机票。”仙道回身，“给你用的钱，每一笔都是干净的，放心。”

“不是说等我毕业了再过去吗？我还有很重要的事做呢……”

“你都多久没去上课了？重要的事？什么事？”

仙道问得温和，岩田却不寒而栗。

岩田始终摸不透仙道的心思，从仙道出现开始，岩田便有预感：自己注定一辈子活在这个男人的阴影之下。一直以来，他嫉妒、厌恶、憎恨着这个男人，然而无论自己多么暴戾、叛逆、不合作，仙道总是以平常父母待子女之心关怀、管教着自己，岩田惊愕地发现自己和仙道越长越像，当下与未来也已不知不觉走在他安排的“正轨”之上，岩田恐惧、愤怒、不甘心，自己是黑帮大少，绝对不愿意也不应该成为一个象牙塔中的“好人”。

“我……”岩田一鼓作气，昂首面对仙道，“我要睡了藤真健司！”

仙道冷冷地看着他，眼神渐暗：“就凭下药这种龌龊手段？”

岩田摆出一副吊儿郎当模样：“爽就完事了。”

仙道指尖发颤，几乎用全部的意志力压抑着情绪，又点根烟，缓慢抽一口，沉声问：“你知道他是谁吗？”

“一哥的儿子，我知道，所以如果这事儿成了，得算我给组织立功。”岩田非要逞个口舌之快。

笑容尚且挂在脸上，人已被仙道打趴在地。

仙道撵着烟：“读了这么多年书，能不能长点脑子？”

岩田知道仙道动了真怒，舔着破裂渗血的嘴角，他几乎有些开心：做任何事都游刃有余的男人，或许只有自己这么一件失败的作品。

仙道强迫自己把焦点归结于组织，耐着性子给岩田分析利弊，把愤怒的源头歪向岩田的堕落，但……仙道闭了眼睛，他本是个彻头彻尾的无神论者，可这些年来，他每天都在衷心祈求上帝，请一定要保佑那个人，保佑那个埋藏在他心底最深处提不起也放不低的人……

“这次是你运气好，否则我就要给你收尸了。”

岩田吓得往后缩了缩身子，又死要面子地咬牙挺胸：“我不服！”

仙道俯下身，冰霜般冷彻的眼睛直视岩田：“我郑重警告你，藤真健司是你碰不得的人，想都不准想，明白吗？如果你胆敢再犯错，我立刻送你去喂河马，听懂了吗？”

岩田卯着劲儿嘴硬到底：“你自己性冷淡，凭什么拦着我找快活！”

沉默。

令人心慌的沉默。

岩田即将被恐惧压垮。

“也许我真的不会教你……”仙道无力地说，仿佛刹那之间被抽空了精气神，“我都忘了你已经不是小孩子……好自为之吧，大少。”

岩田恍然，往事一幕幕闪过，他终于如愿踩到了仙道的底线，是因为自己下作的行为方式，还是因为选择了一个自己不配招惹的行为对象？他无时无刻不在试图逃离仙道的束缚，事到如今，眼望着仙道终于在他眼前关上了门，岩田却无比痛恨自己的愚蠢，原来绝望和崩溃都是一瞬间的事，究其原因，无非是羞于承认自己对这个男人的眷恋罢了。

“老大，您真不管大少啦？”吉泽把走廊上排班的小弟撤走，追上仙道的步伐，颇有些难以置信。

仙道白他一眼：“24小时监控盯着，别成天只会吃干饭。”

“演技！”吉泽顿悟，“对付大少这种傲娇熊孩子，就得晾着，老大不愧是老大，无招胜有招。”

但仙道心里明白，并不是演技，方才一刻，悲伤的黑洞几乎将他吞噬。

所以，幸好……上帝保佑着他……能撑下去，只能撑下去。

膝盖隐隐作痛，怕是要变天。

收起悄无声息的崩溃，仙道若无其事地翻着手机相册，烟花、篝火、热茶，岩田偷拍的藤真，跑道、球场……暗夜中的货柜码头……锅匠、裁缝……

信息不够。

仙道转头对吉泽说：“龙虾餐还吃吗？”

把“家事”先放一放，得在行动之前获取更多有效情报。

“吃！”

“把风间他们叫过来，带点酒。”

“好嘞！”

仙道回公寓时已天光大亮，身上染满烟酒与女人香，他皮相好、脾气也好，上上下下几乎没有他套不出的话，区别只是对象和方法而已。这次他选择彻夜狂欢。因为他也很燥。

仙道彰是性冷淡吗？当然不是。只是懒得去想托辞，既然别人这么认为，他便顺水推舟，不止成功规避某些社交活动，并且在他迫不得已需要动用“美男计”时，“因为你是特别的”这样的说话将会拥有几何倍数的诱惑力。

情与性、义与利，都是手段而已。

把自己浸在浴缸里，仙道整理着脑中杂乱的信息，串联成一条尚算可靠的线索，等睡醒再复核吧，这样想着，沉重的眼皮便搭了下来。

一阵急促的门铃声把仙道吵醒，他伏在浴缸边缘喘了一会儿才艰难地爬出来，简单围条浴巾，脚下水渍湿哒哒拖了一路，刚打开门，吉泽一拳垂在他胸口，仙道站立不稳摔到地板上，痛觉缓慢延展，忽然直冲上脑，终于让仙道清醒了些，他抬头看向吉泽，问：“大少又不见了？”

吉泽边上前搀扶仙道边点头。

“算了，”仙道抽着烟，满脸疲惫和憔悴，“把电话拿过来。”

岩田点一杯柠檬汽水，望着对面警察总部大楼，猜测藤真会在哪扇窗后办公，进而饶有兴致与自己打赌，看是藤真先走出来还是仙道先把自己抓回去呢？至于赌注？就是“做个好人”吧。

音响里播放着昔日情歌，温情女声款款述说：“……想要珍惜，只有等劫后余生……”

手机震动，岩田看一眼来电显示，按掉。半小时后，再按掉。一小时后，仙道的车停在茶室门前路边，吉泽跑过来轻敲沿街窗玻璃，冲岩田比划着手势，岩田扭头，视而不见。

音响里依旧在低吟浅唱：“……我宁愿相信你是，糊涂一时……”

吉泽毫无办法，转回去请示，岩田笑眯眯与车里的仙道对视，仙道额上贴着降热帖，黑眼圈很深，身体微侧，不时瞥向警察大楼，岩田极少见仙道露出如此疲态，哪怕头两年仙道刚进入组织时，爸爸带他去探监，仙道左腿打着石膏右手被拷在床头，依然有型帅气，镇定汇报爸爸布置给他的任务，爸爸给的评语是“锋芒太露”，爸爸从来不信任仙道，即使他拿命换到了今天的地位。

不过也难怪爸爸。

仙道和爸爸之间是一场互相利用的拉锯，岩田身为“家里人”，知道的总比外人多。仙道手把手教他侦查、分析、解密甚至读微表情，毫不避讳对保险箱的觊觎，这在仙道的“好人”教育论里显然是极其矛盾的一环。岩田至今不懂，以仙道的城府与演技又何必明刀明枪与爸爸对着干呢？以至后来和仙道过分“亲近”的自己都很难再获取爸爸的信任。

“过来。”

岩田读出仙道说话，吉泽弱弱地做了个瘸腿的动作，意思是仙道旧伤犯了。

背景继续唱着：“……星远望似高却未算高，我定能达到……”

“过来。”

岩田终于不情不愿地坐进车里，他到底不敢尝试第三次拒绝仙道。

“开车。”

“去哪儿？”

“机场。”

“爸爸只是病了，他还没有死，你就这么急着轰走我，好方便你抢班夺权？”

“如果这个理由能让你接受，没错，就是这么回事。”

“我可以留下来帮你。”

“不听话的人，我不需要。”

“至少让我跟藤真先生告个别吧。”

“不允许。”

“用我的指纹和瞳膜换呢？”

“不行。”

“爸爸的，加上密码。”

“不行。”

“我保证守规矩，绝不做过分的事。”

“不行。”

“怎样才可以？”

“怎样都不行。”

吉泽边开车边听着后座远算不上争吵的平静对谈，心知老大急了，但到底为何而急，他也闹不清。

仙道用一贯的语调明令道：“主动或被动上机，你自己选。”

“除了那些你所谓的‘猪朋狗友’，你从来不会干涉我和谁交往、甚至上床，我也一直听你的，保证双方自愿和措施安全，这次……是，我承认是我下作，但毕竟只是预备阶段，我并没有真的做出那种事，而且……我昨天想了一夜，假使藤真先生没有中途离开，我会继续吗？不会，我不会那么做的……我不愿意成为你期待的‘好人’，但是我真的摆脱不了你的影响，我会听见你说不能这么做，好恨啊，你明明是被钉在刑法上的那种‘恶人’，凭什么要把我教成一个好人呢……”岩田激动起来，仙道一直以来的管束让他忽略了很重要的事，那就是“选择权”，仙道似乎异常执着于此，他并未逼迫过他，他始终给他选择的自由，除了这次。

“你和爸爸，我选你，我帮你开保险箱；你和我，我选你，我去夏威夷；你和藤真先生，我选你，我只是想要一个正式的告别……不可以吗？”

“不可以。”仙道脱口而出的私心，下一秒如鲠在喉。

吉泽碰到车载音响：“人事每天多变更，谁也盼望有一些预感，无奈风雨偏要骤来，叫你失信心……”无措地关掉。

仙道看着黯然沉默的岩田，心叹，或许着实不该让遗憾在孩子身上重演，终于说：“但是你也应该收拾一下行李。吉泽，打电话改签。你去吧，我们在楼下等你。”

岩田眼睛亮起来，双手合十：“上帝保佑藤真先生今晚不加班！”

仙道目送岩田三两步跑进公寓大楼，想起手机里还存着他偷拍的藤真的相片，指尖在删除键上犹豫着，放下，留着吧，一张相片而已，留着吧……

吉泽给仙道换一张降热帖：“老大，要不您先睡会儿？”

仙道闭上眼睛：“你要是无聊，下车逛逛吧，不必陪我。”

吉泽打开音响调整音量：“我去买点吃的。”

“好……”

歌手在唱：“曾经说出，今生不爱你……”

路边亮起星河，藤真的车拐进巷口。

仙道不安地挣动了一下手脚，他一米九的个子，睡在车里显然不会多么舒服，他与吉泽招呼一声，便拄着拐杖下车舒筋活骨。

吉泽帮岩田把行李搬下楼，藤真礼貌地和吉泽问好，吉泽初见真人情不自禁赞叹：“难怪老大都舍不得删您的相片呢……”

“什么？”藤真问。

吉泽自觉失言，忙打个哈哈糊弄过去，催促岩田飞机不等人，二话不说便把人押上了车。

岩田依依不舍探出窗口与藤真挥手作别，直到转弯路口再也见不到人。

仙道斜靠在巷口抽烟，岩田跳下车开心地说：“藤真先生说有空会到夏威夷看我呢！”

“是吗？”仙道掐灭烟头，伸个懒腰，扶着岩田坐回车里，“走吧。”

藤真是个好人，很好很好的人。

总算了了一件心事。

旧书里夹着一张血迹斑斑的全家福：爸爸、妈妈、姐姐、妹妹，和自己。

仙道不可能告诉岩田，你的身体里跳动着我原本活泼健康的妹妹的心脏，你的妈妈因此自杀，你的外公外婆就此一病不起终于不治，是你的那位黑社会爸爸让我家破人亡，而此前我们已经办妥移民甚至收拾好行李，只等我参加完毕业典礼回家……如果我们早些离开，会不会躲过这一劫？

仙道无法得知，但他停不住假设，毕竟当年是他把时间一拖再拖，只因为他舍不得一个人。

仙道打开电脑，输入密码：“-.- . -. .--- .. ”，桌面背景是黄昏时分的湘南海岸，里面有一张经过特殊处理的相片，是藤真健司。

很多人都说岩田像仙道，是呢，连审美都出奇的一致。

藤真健司，在一切身份代号之外，是仙道彰无法公之于众的挚爱。

那一年，如果不是藤真的信息及时拦住仙道，他可能已死在那个雨夜。

仙道的痛苦遭遇藤真的狼狈，压抑而疯狂，他们宛如两只野兽不知疲倦地交配，啃咬、贯穿、刺痛，沉闷地嘶吼，彼此印证，互为所依，冷雨夜，无所思。

“对方手眼通天，我们无能为力，除非从内部瓦解，将他们连根拔起。但这需要时间，需要很多时间。”负责案子的浅野警官说，“所以，孩子，你要等，你必须等。”

仙道等了三年。

三年里，他全心全意与藤真相爱，他几乎忘了这段仇恨。

但，怎么可能忘呢？

“上头最怕什么？卧底变节啊。可做卧底的，尤其是长线卧底，天天在演戏，谁能保证自己不会陷入真假难辨的旋涡？迷失是致命的危险。你需要一个绝对坚定的理由支撑自己，我个人的建议，恨不可以，爱才可以。”

恨不可以，爱才可以。

只要藤真健司在那里，仙道彰就在那里。

浅野警官可能是唯一知道仙道与藤真关系的人：“你们两个还真是一样不惜命啊……说起来我也快退休了，你希望谁来接替我做你的联络人？”

浅野警官正值当打之年，退休只是玩笑而已，却没想到突遭横祸。

仙道在遥远的山间看着浅野警官下葬，藤真抬眼望来，仙道隐进树影。

原谅我，甚至无法正式告别。

“你希望谁来接替我做你的联络人？”

“只要不是他。”

我不能动摇。

但你要活下去。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *借鉴了几部相关影视的梗
> 
> （断章取义用了歌词的）歌单：谭咏麟《也曾相识》，李克勤《好戏之人》，许志安《今年没圣诞（我们都迷失了）》，郑中基《看穿》，陈百强《摘星》，罗嘉良《季节》，谭咏麟《谁可改变》。


	3. 03、仙藤·老死（完）

{——下半生准我留住你，一直相爱——} 

“藤真学长，你好，我是陵南的仙道彰。”

“嗯？……哦，你好，我是翔阳的藤真健司。”

篮球场上，县内第二把交椅和一鸣惊人的超级新星礼貌握手，六月仲夏，雷鸣电闪。

无数次人为或天定的“偶遇”，从“仙道”到“阿彰”，从“藤真学长”到“健司”，从密友到恋人，源自灵魂的共振，榫卯般结合，大概是仙道先动心。

忽然又过一个夏天，藤真率领的翔阳篮球队惜败当年的黑马湘北高中，痛失全国大赛入场券，无独有偶，仙道所在的陵南也输在同一支队伍手中，可仙道并没有那么强的胜负欲，闭幕式上领完最佳球员奖就拉着藤真去逛花市，一人捧了一盆绣球花回仙道的公寓，仙道有模有样地配合pH试纸调肥皂水：“暑期实践，通过调整泥土酸碱性改变花朵颜色，学长喜欢什么颜色？我研究一下送你。”

藤真一边嘬着小鱼干一边改冬季赛的动员稿，敷衍地回答：“随便吧，我对颜色不敏感。”

“那就紫色，”仙道翻着花市老板娘送的小册子，“花语是永恒和团聚。”说完这句便识趣地没再打扰，尽管他对藤真在明明已经确认过彼此心意的前提下依旧只拿自己家当第二自习室这件事多少有些不满。

“好了，”藤真停下笔，将格纸旋转角度推给仙道，逗趣般说道，“烦请雅正。”

手上的薄纸被小电扇吹得卡啦啦轻响，仙道装作认真反复读着，末了笑眯眯地问：“可否借我一抄？”毕竟由自己升任下届队长是板上钉钉的事。

藤真任由仙道明目张胆偷懒，顺手拿起花语集翻阅，这是他罕有的知识盲区，可惜始终兴趣缺缺，然后他的视线落在被仙道随意摆放的最佳球员奖状，这玩意儿他也有两张，却偏偏丢失今夏，藤真有些落寞地自言自语：“我原本想着今年一定会拿到冠军和MVP……都是因为我的失误……不可能拿‘人算不如天算’来自我安慰……冬选赛当然要全力以赴获取胜利……可夏天的遗憾……”

仙道看见空气中跳动的光，缓缓停下手里的笔，侧耳倾听眼前人，他的目光攀着藤真握紧的手默默往上到他轻抿的唇，终于对上他凛然的眼睛。

“我向来不屑将自己的梦想委托给别人，总觉得那是很可悲可笑的事，但……如果是你，我想我愿意。”藤真捧起仙道的脸，“来年夏天，我可以为你加油吗？”

仙道瞳孔骤缩，旋即舒展笑容：“不可以，除非学长亲自、单独给我做动员。”

“要是早个百来年，我一定会用八人大轿大锣大鼓迎娶你过门。”晚风斜阳，白色绣球花旁，生涩的初吻，当晚星河灿烂，美得像梦一场，藤真甚至没有去深究仙道那句玩笑似的“因为我姐夫是个变态，所以绝对不能让人知道我们的关系”背后有怎样的隐痛。

此去经年，早已褪去少年模样的两人在光影中孤独磨砺，时间将他们浸染出黑白分明的气质，安全屋里猝然重逢，默契地佯装初识，在上司介绍下互道问候。

“藤真健司。”

“仙道彰。”

“你好。”

“你好。”

交换情报，布置任务，详尽周到，仙道当然是这庞大计划中最优质的王牌，而“空降”的藤真也展现了极为卓越的分析与统筹能力，待工作探讨告一段落，小野长官问这对令他十分满意的全新秘密搭档：“还有补充吗？”

藤真再次审视这间屋子：是未经改动的设计师作品，几乎没有任何住家痕迹，显示过往如何小心翼翼又来去匆匆，使窗台两盆绣球花更显突兀。他看着插在土里的几枚锈铁钉，模糊地回忆出蓝色绣球花语似乎是“背叛”和“见异思迁”，实在嘲讽。

“暂时没有。”藤真凝望着仙道，“你呢？”

仙道长叹口气，无奈地想：浅野老小子阴我。

浅野警官的“意外”于仙道而言可说是断崖式转折：尽管浅野警官一直对行动组声称他放了一张王牌在组织卧底，但仙道的身份从来不是“卧底”，他不过是浅野警官单线联系的一名编外线人而已，浅野警官的死亡可说是让仙道与警察部彻底断了联系，于是他用最快的速度了却“私事”（安置小岩田），做好了充分的孤军奋战的准备，却忽然收到讯息约他至安全屋——联络人变更，行动继续。

仙道不知道的是，当他在这间屋子里被毒瘾折磨到撕心裂肺喊出藤真的名字时，浅野警官已经为他修改了预案，他的身份由一哥特批转为卧底，得以完成仙道最卑微的心愿：至少在最坏的结局后能让藤真光明正大为他哀悼。

但浅野警官始终心疼这两个年轻人，诚如他反复告诉仙道的，人该当求生而非求死，你们未必能重逢在浪漫樱花下，却绝不该在坟场对着相片伤怀。于是他把仙道的档案交由整个警察部最值得信任的小野接手并转给藤真，给那个唯一能把仙道彰从悬崖边拉回来的藤真健司。

——然而藤真是仙道最不愿意面对的人，仙道深知他与藤真一旦相见便是解不开的千丝万结，但事件完结之前他们不能有任何牵连，否则又为何要凭白忍受这许多年的相思苦？

窗外风雨夹杂飘雪，屋里暖气烘着，仙道与藤真沉默对坐，仙道转开视线，悠悠地说：“我申请小野长官对我直接负责，不需要中间联络人。”

小野长官一头雾水，方才分明一切正常，仙道怎会忽然不合作起来？他只得先照本宣科讲解一番规程，明确不能换人，再问：“不如你们好好沟通一下？我相信你们会成为一对黄金搭档。”

藤真的眼里骤然烧起一团火，却以极为官方的口气说：“请让我们单独聊聊，我会让仙道承认我的能力。”

“好，那我先走了，你们……”小野长官做个手势，“慢慢。”

只剩两人的屋子，气氛显得尤为尴尬。仙道觉得有些口干，打开水杯，又尴尬地合上，转而拿出烟盒，藤真点头同意，火光摇曳，仙道深吸一口，克制想要拥抱藤真的冲动，见他微皱起眉头，不由起身说道：“对不起，烟瘾有点重。你不喜欢吧？那我去厨房……”

“你总是可以很轻易地捕捉到我的情绪，所以你应该很清楚，逃并没有用。”藤真以强硬的命令语气说，“坐下。”

仙道把烟掐灭丢进随身的烟灰缸，不自然地揉着膝盖，咂摸着怎么说第一句话。

藤真看着他，视线扫到倚在沙发旁的拐杖，心里抽了一下，天才运动员的腿废了，任谁都会惋惜。

“档案上并没有伤情记录。”藤真缓缓附身轻按住仙道因积水而肿大的膝盖，“怎么回事？”

“天气预报腿。”仙道故作轻松地打趣，“大多数时候都挺好，可以跑，甚至可以大跳。”

藤真不依不饶：“我问你为什么会伤成这样，除了腿，还有哪里伤了？”

“你呢？”仙道冷不防往藤真左腹处一戳，“又是为什么？”

藤真哑然，无论过去多少时候，这该死的仿佛与生俱来的默契始终让彼此无所遁形：你不必为我的伤痕烦忧，“不智或侥幸”都是各自选择的人生。

只因Boss心血来潮想再听仙道喊一声“姐夫”便命人以重手段把仙道的一条腿反复曲折，不给任何医疗措施，身边唯一可以止痛的便是各式毒品，仙道却宁愿在疼醒和疼晕之间循环，最后被忍无可忍的Boss兜头撒了一脸高纯度白粉，差点过量而亡。最后只证明了一件事，他们之间的仇恨不死不休，仙道绝不可能妥协，哪怕被强行注射而染上重瘾。

Boss是行动组派发给头号目标的代号，即小岩田的爸爸，仙道的变态“姐夫”。

Boss的志趣之一便是损毁人之所爱，得益于他的情感缺陷，与所有人不过泛泛之交的仙道在他眼里几乎没有软肋，唯一放在明面上的至亲便只有小岩田，于是无可奈何的Boss只能变本加厉虐待仙道本人，仙道常觉得Boss可怜，但凡多看些社会新闻，便知道这世上还有很多他不理解、不认同的“爱”值得坚信与坚守。

当然那都是开始几年的事，如今的仙道凭着对组织的卓越“贡献”甚至让不知情的行动组给了他一个King的代号，当Boss身体日渐衰弱，包括小岩田在内的大多数人都以为仙道随时会取而代之，但仙道深知自己不过是Boss的替罪羊而已，眼下所有可查的单证都挂着仙道的名字，Boss却是“清清白白”，到头来自己竟成了行动组久攻Boss不下的原因，可恶、可恨。

行动组并不知晓其中枝节，仙道搜集到的证据已足够将组织一举覆灭，行动确实可以收网了，至于Boss，以现有证据加上重病，或许只能判个十年以下，但也绝无再起的可能。

仙道要的却是杀人偿命，为此他不惜牺牲藤真以外的一切，而他之所以宁肯耗费大量时间让自己深陷险地也要以合规的手段达到目的，无非是尚在妄想着能以自由之身与藤真续写一段未来罢了。换句话说，假使最后终究无法以合规的手段处决Boss，仙道必会选择遂Boss之意的私刑，结局的天平已向此倾斜了大半。

——“我这辈子唯一后悔的事便是救过你，有些人不配回到人间。”

——“是吗？”

——“是的。”

——“好，我等你来拿我的命。”

——仙道回到Boss身边时便已说得明白，而Boss乐与仙道同下地狱。

但是。

藤真健司。

“健司。”

“嗯？”

脱口而出的低喃，藤真没有拒绝。

仙道既喜且忧：曾以为再见时，或许人不在了，或许爱不在了，但真到再见时却发现，人还在，爱也还在。

藤真抽回手，他明白仙道总有苦衷，甚至不需要档案证明，早在多年前，当他冷静下来之后，他便懂了，但他不愿意成为负累，哪怕只是精神上的，于是这么多年未消减分毫怒意。

藤真没再问仙道的伤，过去的已经过去，物是人非亦或人是物非都不重要，眼前最重要的是公事公办，如若不然，他确实应该退出行动组。

仙道似乎着意岔开话题：“你的志愿不是做检控吗？”

“是啊，如果做检控，可能会早几年碰上你。”藤真翻开档案，指着一行简述，“要是我来办这个案子，你现在还蹲着呢。”

“我没料到你会做警察，毕竟过去的你总是执意‘避嫌’……”仙道舒口气，自嘲地笑着，“自从你回国，躲你实在比躲枪子儿更惊心动魄，到头来也没躲过去。”

“既然你要躲我，那么便不应该莫名其妙甩我，更不应该让自己‘查无此人’，你知道我的为人，你知道如果你这样做我会怎么做，你不该这么笨，你是故意的，要我离开你，又不准我放下你，如此玩弄我，就不怕我为了翻你出来而闹到人尽皆知？”藤真几乎遏制不住怒火。

“你不会的，因为我了解你。你的自尊不会允许你沉湎过去，你会按部就班完成学业投入工作，尽管选择了最有可能逮到我的职业，偏偏你不会公器私用，即使你进入系统也不可能仅凭私情而开启调查档案，否则也不必直到今天才坐在我的面前。”

藤真咬牙听仙道说完，彻骨的寒意轰然喷涌，结结实实给了他一拳：“为人为己，我都应该竭尽全力忘记你。”

“你肯定尝试过，但你做不到。这点自信我还是有的。成为你心里一根拔不出的刺，是我做过最聪明也最自私的事，你了解我，正如我了解你，你理智、冷静、永远在分寸之间，懂得我所有的明示与暗示，绝不会暴露我和我们的关系，你是我绝对放心的安全地带。”

藤真冷笑：“是啊，就连在心理医生面前，我都绝口不提呢，平白造成许多阻碍。”

“你为什么要去看心理医生？”

“不关你的事。”

“别这样……”

“真的不关你的事，就是字面意思，不是赌气话。”

“可以告诉我吗？”

意外插入的几句对话仿佛回到他们热恋时，仙道总是用这样软绵绵湿漉漉撒娇似的语气诱惑藤真撤下心防，然时移世易，眼下情景里纯属自讨没趣。

“不关你的事，这次的意思是别烦我。”藤真将话题掰回去，“我大概可以将你方才大段‘缜密分析’精简出‘藤真健司单恋仙道彰’的结论，”这句却是实打实的赌气话了，藤真边说边打开笔记本电脑，“以上就是你认为我不适合做你的联络人的理由对吗？我现在就帮你打表申请换人，需要顺便投诉我打你吗？虽然走不了投诉科的程序，但我会帮你记录在册，等行动结束可以进行索偿，包括精神损失……”

仙道求助似的看着藤真，看着对方跳动的指尖、看着对方衣物遮掩下的每一处伤痕，从口袋里掏出两个暖宝宝，哂笑道：“倒不如反过来说，因为仙道彰是痴恋藤真健司的变态。”

藤真按下删除键，重新输入，忽然也跟着笑起来：“这报告交上去绝对会成为警察部……不，是黑白两道的笑柄。”搓了搓紧绷到麻木的脸，发泄过后心情倒是舒展了许多，斩钉截铁道，“你甩不掉我的。”

“我说的是工作。”藤真再次以官方口吻严肃补充，“我是你的联络人，你是我的卧底，仅此而已。”

“不行。”仙道忍不住又点起烟，“土是土了点，但是对不起，我要活下来，必须有牵挂却不能有牵绊。”

正中靶心。

“所以你又想甩了我，因为我会是你的牵绊。”藤真冷笑，“仙道彰，你真是碾压我自尊的一把好手。”

“我……”

“你休想。”

藤真把电脑屏幕转向仙道：“三天前的晚上，我还是铆足了劲要跟你算账，把我欺负到这个份上，你总归不得好死。但是……”输入密码，“很不幸的，就在两天前我拥有了关于你个人资料的最高权限，里面有包括小野长官在内的所有人都无权访问的内容，或许有一些连你自己都不知道，当然可能更多的是你不希望被我知道的，比如，你的档案密码竟然是我的名字，这恶臭的浪漫啊。”

岩田、Boss、全家福。

“他很像你。”

“像到同样喜欢你。”

相视一笑。

“他不是你。”

“他不该是我。”

仙道家的悲剧不过是冰山一角。

各大系统被渗透的高层名单，庞杂纷扰的大清洗，一波未平一波又起，终于挖到腐朽的根。

“我应该同情你还是敬佩你呢？”

“我没有那么远大的志向，我从来只抱着那一点自私的想法在行动，你不鄙视我就谢天谢地了。”仙道往藤真身边蹭了蹭，“你能否看在我多少做了点贡献的份上，原谅我？”

“不能。”藤真毫不犹豫，“身为受害人之一，我有知情权，父亲都已放权给我，你竟然想把我撇开？”

仙道曾被Boss“邀请”共赏一卷录像，昏暗画面里是一个被逐渐冻僵的孩子。

藤真父亲以雷霆手段迅速抓捕案犯，但人货分离的招数也让藤真差点丧命。本该是大功一件，然而无视亲子安全的冷漠却让当时的藤真警官风评跌到谷底，从地区主管的高位被下放到派出所反思了小半年才再度被重用。

那群被利用的笨贼对幕后Boss一无所知。而这正是最令藤真父亲气愤的地方。（事实上Boss继承组织以来只光明正大做过一件事：给组织洗白，除此外的一切皆是九曲十八弯的借刀杀人，他把自己安全地掩在幕后，做个残忍的玩家。）

“用高官儿子换龙头大哥，如意算盘打得响亮，但是他们错了。警察不会和罪犯谈条件，选择了这行就预备好了牺牲。”

“不愧是父子。我也认为比起绑你，还是随便绑个路人的性价比高得多。”仙道缴械投降，“你必然会亲手将Boss绳之以法，对吗？”

“对，我会亲手抓他。”藤真刻意加了重音，“那天你只需留在这里等消息，不必现身。Boss一定会受到法律制裁，你可以功成身退。”

仙道像条巨型犬蜷伏在藤真身侧，他的心思被一眼看穿，藤真开门见山：“你休想甩了我去做烈士，回头还要我给你哭坟，别指望我会做你的未亡人。”

十一年前的这天是藤真把仙道从地狱拉回来，十一年后的这天藤真依然在拉他。

他从来没有松开过他的手。

“你要相信这个国家的司法制度，相信……相信我，至少……你相信我，我一定会给你个公道。”

“如果做不到呢？”

“我会陪着你。”

“无论发生什么？”

“我都会陪着你。”

是吗？

是的。

是吗？

是的……

今夜风骤雨急。

仙道揣着这句话走向Boss，对不起，结局提前放送。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *绣球花梗来自《法证先锋2》
> 
> *小真真有句话没说出口：“我不会原谅你，但是你可以为我暖床。”
> 
> 歌：苏永康《老死》，郑秀文《唯独你是不可取替》，张学友/梅艳芳《相爱很难》


	4. （番外小破车）2.5、仙藤·耿耿于怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.5由于和前文相隔时间太长，情感逻辑上有些断层，所以当独立来看也可以。

｛——请给我负担，叫世上人间——｝ 

“你先走，我再待会儿抽根烟，咱俩一起出去，太扎眼。”

仙道和藤真的谈话并没有持续多久，太过聪明的两个人也本不必谈很久。

然而兜兜转转，仙道却依旧只能选择沉默地撇过脸去躲开藤真的眼睛，毕竟没有人能拒绝如此诚挚灼热的目光，没有人。

藤真的手搭在门把上，他闭着眼睛反复深呼吸，终于回转身，走到仙道身边，分给他一只耳机，按下播放键，滚滚浪涛声、呼呼风声、火车经过时的警铃声与隆隆声、少年奔跑时的呼叫声与欢闹声：“你的宝贝小外甥送给我的临别礼物，效用是安心助眠。他说这是你亲自带他举着话筒杆儿录下的，他说你将这段来自镰仓的白噪音命名为‘乌托邦’，于是我想倒想问问你，你的乌托邦里可有我的一席之地？”

仙道随之闭上眼睛：“你是城里的王。”

“是吗？那么你却又为何要一而再地背弃你的王呢？你可知道你的王被你困在这座城里，每天过着怎样的日子？小龙女好歹还给杨过留了个‘夫妻情深，勿失信约’的念想，你呢？”

仙道忽然感受到一股蒸腾的热气，他诧异地看向藤真，藤真缓缓靠进他，与他额头相贴，这个素来冰冷的人竟在发热。

仙道目瞪口呆看着藤真拿下彼此的耳机，后退两步，开始脱衣服，边笑着说：“不跟你矫情了，首先呢，我为自己过去的傲慢向你道歉，然后我必须声明，我理解你的苦痛，你也知道我有我必须坚持的东西，所以我不会强迫你做任何事，但相对的，我会做最后的尝试，让你愿意相信我，愿意将余下的事交给我处理。”他将西服搭在沙发上，从腰间取下配枪与手铐，伴着金属碰撞声逼近仙道，“可行与否，请你明示。”

“你……”仙道被突如其来的热气烧得下腹灼痛，呼吸逐渐重了起来，勉强揽住藤真肩头将人放进沙发，“你不清醒。”

藤真拨弄着有些凌乱的流海，笑道：“我去洗澡，你慢慢考虑吃不吃我这招‘美人计’，可如果你像上次那样趁机溜掉，我会给Boss打电话哦。”

仙道绝望地捂住脸，危矣，殆矣，休矣……他却听不见浴室里水声后藤真一阵猛过一阵地呕吐，藤真抬头望着镜子里苍白的自己，心里拧成一团，仿佛催眠般不断告诫自己：不能推开他，无论如何都不能推开他。

等藤真披着一身水气走出来，仙道面前的烟头已经堆成山，烟雾缭绕呛得藤真迷了眼，他抬手轻扫两下，仙道看着他，就像看着造物主创世时初生的精灵，越过迷雾山脉降临人间，带给这世界第一缕美好与温情。

藤真的身体从来不是无暇的，经年累月不惜命的工作方式给他留下不少深浅不一的伤痕，灯光掩映下仿佛珍珠裂纹，便是这样一副身体，以不完美的姿态完美地成为了仙道心里绝对摧枯拉朽的致命吸引。

“别总是用那种不看人的眼神看我。”藤真将衣物叠放整齐，反手给了仙道一个脑瓜崩，走到暖气前烘干自己，“这里没有沐浴用品，连毛巾都没有，我得向上头提意见了，临时据点也得住得舒服不是吗？卧底待遇必须提高……”

“我当然相信你。”面对赤身裸体在自己眼前晃悠的藤真，仙道以超强的自制力苟延残喘着，“但是你并非无所不能，我也是，就像咱们高中时打篮球，很多事是不可控的，在你寻求最佳方案时已经错过了最佳方案……”

“我！”藤真猝不及防揪住仙道衣领，膝盖顶在他充血的胯下，开口是不容置喙的自信，“我就是最佳方案。”

尽管两人有着相当的体格差距，藤真依然轻松地拎起仙道扔进浴室：“少废话，快去洗干净，多漱口。”

仙道放弃挣扎，他彻底没有了办法。

从藤真解开第一粒扣子开始，不，从藤真出现在他面前开始，仙道的一切借口都显得苍白无力，他的身体无比诚实地告诉他们，他太想要他了，想到请求浅野警官调取藤真的所有行动报告甚至体检报告，在藤真看不见的地方，仙道的每一次远望、窥探和时刻随身的暖宝宝都在赤裸裸地叫嚣着仙道彰太想要藤真健司了，但是他不能。

而现在，可以了。

藤真烘干身体，边犹豫着要不要把衣服穿上边不抱希望地在房间里翻找一圈，果然没有润滑剂或保险套之类的东西，藤真苦笑着想，到底是鲁莽了，但他同样没有办法，时间不允许他和仙道斗智斗勇讲大道理，尽管他并不屑于使用“美人计”，却不得不向这招的“速效”妥协，毕竟如果无法在这里阻止仙道，他可能真要“守寡”了。

秉持着一贯严谨的作风，藤真敲两下浴室门，然后在仙道惊诧的注视中走进去，跳坐到洗手台上，以手掬水，又把自己弄得湿漉漉的，淡定地说：“外面弄脏了不好收拾，就在这儿吧。”

仙道禁不住咽口唾沫，几乎踉跄着扑到藤真身上，在他脖颈上舔出一道水痕，哑着嗓子问：“激烈一点儿可以吗？也许会弄痛你……”一只手沾了水往下划去，在他臀腿之间摩挲着。

“可以。但是……”藤真浑身的肌肉本能地紧绷起来，他迅速调整呼吸让自己放松，暂时还没有恶心的感觉，这点发现让他较为欣慰，只要不严重到吐出来，他可以将一切排斥反应当做情趣掩饰过去，他轻咬着仙道耳垂呵气道，“我不确定自己是否会反抗，假使我反抗，无论是多么剧烈的反抗，你都要记住，我是愿意的，所以即使使用暴力，请一定继续下去，除非我开口说不，否则，必须做到最后，明白了吗？”

仙道侧过脸看着他，并没有多说什么，调皮地冲他哈口气：“我舌头都快泡发了，你闻闻还有烟味吗？”

仙道嘴唇轻覆在藤真鼻头，缓缓启齿磨蹭着，辗转亲吻着他的面颊，舔吻到他倔强地不愿佩戴助听器的左耳：“对不起。”他说。

因为藤真听不见，所以仙道才会说。

仙道笑着捧起藤真的脸扯着他下巴狠狠地吻住了他。

“唔……嗯……”藤真呼吸乱了，舌头被碾压吮吸着，有些酸，有些疼，嘴巴始终合不拢，盛不下的唾液流出来，又被仙道舔干净，他在一瞬间心如擂鼓，手指在瓷砖上无措地抓着，他摇了摇头，勉力上扬嘴角，现出欲求不满的挑逗，“不是说会很激烈吗？你……”闭上眼又睁开，“你直接进来吧……”

“不行，你会受伤的。”

仙道抬起藤真双腿放上洗手台，藤真配合地伸手抱住腿弯将自己打开成M型，却在仙道跪下时慌了慌：“膝盖……”

“没关系。”仙道一手揽住藤真腰护着他，一手沾了水在他臀缝滑动，“必要的扩张还是得做一下，我尽量动作快些，你别紧张。”

两人对视一秒，藤真点点头：“快一点，地板凉。”

仙道笑着在他大腿内侧亲了亲，转头揪着他鼓胀囊袋重重吸一口，飞快往下舔弄漂亮花穴边一道道颤巍巍的褶皱，舌尖试探着一点点往里戳刺，藤真脚趾瞬间蜷起，屁股猛地挣动起来，仙道抓住他踢向自己肩头的脚踝，使力压着他，逮住他紧实的臀肉重重地咬一口：“别动。”

藤真吃痛，浑身鸡皮疙瘩一阵接一阵，他呼吸急促，指尖泛白，咬着牙抓紧洗手台边缘，闭上眼反复深呼吸试图舒缓压力。

You raise me up。

说来肤浅，但这就是我的决心，你感受到了吗？

阿彰。

“觉得痛就咬我，不要勉强忍耐，要发泄。”仙道说，“学长是最可爱的，我为你着迷得紧。”

所以没有关系，你做什么我都愿意，你要我做什么我都愿意。

仙道揉搓着藤真分身，舌头依旧舔弄着他的后穴，待感觉差不多了便颠倒了上下，顺着硬挺柱体凸起的血管亲吻，一口含住直到喉头深处，两根手指伸进湿软菊穴交叉搅动，照着记忆中的地方按下去，酸麻的舒爽感触电般乱窜，藤真夹紧双肩仰起脖颈大口喘着气，不由自主地搭上仙道后脑把他更用力地按向自己，他可以，他真的可以，只有他可以。

仙道深情地凝视着藤真，却由于角度的问题看不清他的脸，于是他揉着膝盖站起来，在藤真朦胧的疑惑中把人转了个圈，握住他手一道抚开镜子上的雾气，咬了咬他的耳朵：“做好准备哦。”

藤真仰靠在仙道胸前，反手圈住仙道的脖子，仙道手伸进他的腿弯借力将人腾空些许，一个挺腰便进入到深处，镜面将二人结合的部位原原本本照出来，深入浅出的绯红颜色妖冶魅惑，“……啊！……”藤真近乎悲鸣的呻吟声在并不狭小的浴室中回荡着，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，双手胡乱地抓挠着，尽管他的指甲修剪得圆润平滑，还是在仙道身上留下了一道道红白相间的抓痕。

仙道看着镜中难以自控的藤真，一滴水落在他的手背上，藤真似乎在同个瞬间失了力气，整个人都变得雾蒙蒙的，轻飘飘地挂在仙道身上任由他搅弄着，听话地张开嘴迎接仙道的深吻，半晌终于含混开口：“2月5日，夜雨，故意杀人未遂……我们都一样……爱莫能助……但是……我会陪着你……你也要陪着我……”

脑中紧绷的弦断了。

都过去了，都回来了。

就着相连的姿势，仙道将藤真抱下洗手台，合上马桶盖坐了下来，他的膝盖实在有些吃不消，不得不换个体位，他调整好角度，由下自上继续顶弄起来。

藤真伏在仙道肩头听着他梦魇般的告白：“我们不分开了，再也不分开了……我爱你……我唯一的你……”

2月5日，夜雨，再会，恋人。

仙道起床穿好衣服，藤真把放在床头柜上的配枪扔给他：“用我的枪。”俏皮地眨眨眼，“我比你想象中更擅长写报告。”

“这才是你真正要我相信的，对吗？”

藤真不置可否，只晃了晃枕边的耳机，说：“这张CD里刻着你离开我的原因，同时也刻着我留下来的理由。我不要复刻版，我要你带我去听现场。”

一言为定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌：麦浚龙《耿耿于怀》，草蜢《失乐园》


End file.
